Jasmine Hook
Biography Jasmine Hook, is the 17 year old daughter of Captain James Hook. She lives in Neverland, but currently attends Ever After High, due to a conflict in her home realm. She is a cunning pirate whose candor surpasses the legacies of her ancestors. Personality Jasmine in a natural born leader. She is known for her charisma and confidence, which she used to project her authority over the Ever After High student body. However, she has an extremely ruthless need for perfection. With her drive, she makes sure all her followers are sharp and on point at all time. If they are not, her rationality is to eliminate them from her crew. Her crew is the select few who she keeps close to her at all times. She is a determined personality type, and typically overwhelms more sensitive students, who shy away from her. Jasmine gets joy from achieving her goals. She loves a good challenge no matter how large and tiny it is. Her personal mantra (for herself and her crew) is that given enough time and resource, they can conquer any goal or obstacle, that stands in her way. She is a strategic thinker and leader. Her knack for precision sets an army like standard for those around her. She doesn't allow herself to move on from any problem, until it is solved and fulfilled. She believes that "As long as you keep attacking the situation, you will eventually solve it." She believes this is the only way to reap spectacular and perfect results from anything. Jasmine is a very efficient leader. She carries herself with extra energy and self confidence. Though she is strong willed, she means well. Her ability to extra psychoanalyze situations brings security to those around her, that she is always thinking four steps ahead to protect them. Many students would say that Jasmine inspires them, and invigorates other potential leaders to accomplish their own ambitions and goals. Jasmine is also very stubborn. As the 'alpha' in her group, it has to be her way only. Sometimes she has a hard time accepting that other's may have a decent point. She has an intolerant "My way, or the plank" philosophy. Additionally, her impatient and arrogance, sometimes pushes those who are close to her away, or makes them feel inferior. Due to this, Jasmine only has a select group of close friends, who understand her and accept/support her. Without these friends, Jasmine wouldn't be able to function, as she has poor skills when it comes to handling emotion. When emotions are heavy, Jasmine tends to dodge any attachment. She views love as "the only thing she doesn't have control over." However, she does have a platonic care for those close to her. If anyone crosses her crew, they will have an unhappy Jasmine to deal with. And woe to those who attempt this, as Jasmine tends to be quite ruthless and cold when she is unhappy. Appearance Jasmine is a tall girl, who typically boosts her personal height with high-heeled boots, and extravagant hats. She has olive skin, with a sparkly tone, from her mother. Naturally, her hair is black with some blueish and white streaks, she inherited this from her father. Her wardrobe is mostly pink, red, and brown (also a style choice she integrated from her father). Due to Jasmine's mother being a Neverlandian siren, Jasmine has the ability to 'glamourize' herself, she can physically morph and change her visual appearance for a short amount of time. Destiny Captain James Hook III James Hook III is a tall, male pirate. According to the original fairy tale literature, he is "cadaverous" and "blackavised", with "eyes which were of the blue of the forget me not." Hook's long hair is curly and resembles curls. During Hook's youth, he attended Oxford University to become a politician, before rejecting that life, and becoming a bo'sun, in Blackbeard's crew. Blackbeard promised to halt his aging, so he could stay younger forever. He accepted the offer around his approximate 21st birthday. During this time, he officially changed his surname to Hook, his previous last name remains unknown. Jasmine's Perspective As the next Captain Hook, Jasmine is rather excited for her future. She doesn't have a terrible story, and it's rather famous. She believes she can live up to being the next Captain Hook (and is very open about being the best Captain Hook). She was so excited to begin her story, that she fed her own pet crocodile her own hand. History Before ECH When she transferred to Ever After, with her nemesis, Paxton Pan, she got into a fight. While in Ever After on a train to the school, Paxton and Jasmine got into a violent brawl, ending with a few of Jasmine's left fingers being severed, which were fed to Snips, Jasmine's pet crocodile. Jasmine was not going to let Paxton win that easily. As the doors of the train opened in front of the school, in front of the student welcoming committee, and with her own cutlass, she severed her hand from the wrist down and fed it to the crocodile herself. Paxton and the committee students, were stunned. Jasmine simply opened her backpack, pulled out her gold emblazoned hook, a gift from her mother via her aunts, and inserted it on the end of her left arm. The magic in the hook attached itself, while Paxton stood greatly disturbed. Snips followed the pirate as she grabbed her trunk and walked out onto the school grounds. During ECH First act as a student was to meet her room mate, Bris Épine, daughter of the Dark Fairy Enchantress. The two girls hit it off, and became very good friends. Bris was the president of the student council, and she was also a positive royal ~ looking forward to her destiny. Jasmine didn't even mind that she was part fairy. After all, Jasmines great grandfather started a feud with one of the Neverland fairies, which tricked on from generation to generation. After ECH To be determined. Relationships Family Friends Enemies Pet ~ Snips :Snips is Jasmines adopted pet crocodile. She personally acquired Snips before she transferred to Ever After High. Her father insisted she needed to take a crocodile along, just in case her story needed to begin sooner than expected. Reluctantly, Jasmine took Snips with her, and became pretty good friends. Snips, has already been fed one of Jasmine's hands. Gallery File:CaptJasmineHook.png|Jasmine Hook (Neverlandian - Signature Doll Line) File:JasmineCard.png|Jasmines card (Front) File:SnipsSignature.png|Snips, Jasmine's Pet Croc File:Capt.HookIcon.png|Hook Family Emblem Notes *Jasmine was published on 12/6/2019 *Her art was teased on the Portal Discord Server in late November 2019. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:LondonSpear Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Peter and Wendy Category:Neverlandian Category:Neverland Category:Royals Category:Spell Light